


First Snow of the Season

by morethanmending



Series: One Hundred Days of Winter [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, Family Fluff, Gen, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanmending/pseuds/morethanmending
Summary: Winter officially arrives at the Sulu household.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "Warmth"
> 
> Written for the prompt: "Snowflake"

\---

Snow fell, gentle and quiet across the lawn.

Demora shrieked her delight, nearly startling Hikaru out of his chair as she ran through the kitchen. She was out the back door before Ben could grab her, bounding off the porch and sinking ankle-deep into the snow.

She gasped at the cold and turned her face towards the sky. Giant wet flakes landed on her nose, melted on her eyelashes.

"Dee!" Ben called.

Turning, she spotted him leaned against the doorjamb, coat hanging from his fingers. "Forget something?"

Grinning, Demora hopped back onto the porch and into her father's warm embrace.

\---


End file.
